Volver a verlos
by Ledayy
Summary: Continuación de "De regreso a casa", Minatsuki quiere reencontrarse con Yashiro, misterios se revelarán sobre su familia y sobre como es que llego a unirse a akatsuki...
1. Prólogo

**Hola, yo de nuevo**

**aqui les traigo otra de mis historias**

**naruto no es mío **

**es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**disfruten la historia...**

_**

* * *

**_

Volver a verlos

Prólogo

Una carta había llegado, de una paloma gris, sujeta con un listón negro, Minatsuki empezó a leer la carta, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente

-i-imposible- dijo soltando una lágrima- no puede ser… Yashiro… al fin… al fin tengo una pista de ti…

La chica dejó la carta por un momento y salió a tomar aire

-¿Konoha?, ya ha pasado una año de la última vez que vi a Naruto y sus amigos

-¿Por qué mencionas eso tan solitariamente?- le preguntó Tobi

-Madara san- dijo sorprendida- ¿Cuándo llegó?

-eso no importa, ¿Por qué piensas en Konoha?

-Madara san, yo… quiero ir a Konoha- dijo decidida

-¿ir a Konoha?, ¿Cómo para qué?  
-por favor Madara san, tengo que ir

-no si no me das una buena explicación

-es una larga historia, le explicaré luego

-no, necesito una razón

-entiéndalo, no puedo decirle

-no puedo dejar que una de nosotros deje akatsuki así como así

-solo unos días

-lo pensaré

-Madara san, es algo muy importante que podría beneficiar a akatsuki

-no me importa si lo beneficia o no

-yo iré, aun que usted no me de permiso

-entonces, te lo daré

-gracias Madara san

La chica volvió a su cuarto y empezó a empacar todo

Volveré a verte hermano, yo lo sé, y también tal vez… a Naoto sensei

Esta historia tratará de cómo Minatsuki se reencontró con Yashiro y Naoto, y con una que otra sorpresa por ahí, espero que les guste, continuación de "De regreso a casa".

Se sabrá más de la familia y la historia de Mina, y como fue entrelazándose cada vez más con los akatsuki, hasta llegar a ser parte de ellos.

Un viaje puede mostrarnos muchas cosas, lo importante es que tú las veas

Ya verán como esta historia, un poco basada en mi realidad les robará el corazón…

Una chica no entra por que sí en akatsuki, tiene que tener una buena razón y una historia más larga, una familia totalmente diferente a las demás en akatsuki.

Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como las anteriores…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dudas, consejos, aclaraciones, dejen reviews**


	2. Capítulo 1 Pista

**_Se que no tengo perdon, lo siento mucho de verdad, me tardé demasiado, pero no deseaba dejar al aire esta historia. Estaba trabajando en otra que espero algun día publicar en un libro bien a bien, así que me distraje muchísimo de naruto. Luego me enamoré de Pokemon y ahora estoy traumada por South Park, espero actualizar pronto, por esa razón no haré los capítulos tan largos, pero igual espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Mis otras historia que tengo en progreso creo que así se quedaran para siempre. Empezaré también a subir one-shots de otras historias así que tal vez me vean por South park o pokemon, o tal vez también por naruto. _**

**_Espero que le guste este capítulo, intento poner un poco de mí en estos, después de todo, Mina es mi personalidad practicamente_**

**_Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto..._**

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Pista"

Un bonito día en la guarida de akatsuki, una chica de ojos miel se levantaba como de costumbre, miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que era más temprano de lo habitual, pero ella sabía que era por un día especial, al fin, después de 1 año iría de visita a Konoha, había convencido a Pein de que la dejara ir, lo logró con muchas dificultades, pero al fin lo consiguió, volvería a ver a Konoha, aun que no sabía si esta se alegraría por su visita, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Todo parecía extrañamente silencioso, recordó lo temprano que era, así que decidió ir a la sala en lo que los demás se levantaba, en uno de los sillones estaba su mochila, café y rosa, recordó el día que se la habían dado, en ese entonces era más pequeña, y aun tenía esa dulzura infantil, aun que todo akatsuki decía que aun la conservaba, pero ella ya no se sentía la misma chiquilla alegre y despreocupada.

-es muy temprano aun Mina chan- dijo Tobi entrando a la sala

-lo sé, pero estoy muy emocionada, te agradezco que accedieras

-aun no entiendo ¿Por qué visitar Konoha?

-no los he visto en 1 año, y la última vez fue de una forma muy fea

-todos estaban enojados y juraban que te llevarían de vuelta, y ahora vas a volver

-por un tiempo… jamás podría separarme de ustedes

Las pisadas de los demás akatsukis los interrumpieron

-lo mejor es ir a la cocina Tobi kun

-si Mina chan

Todos los demás había bajado, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, etc.

-¿ya te levantaste Mina?- preguntó Kisame

-hoy estoy emocionada Kisame senpai

La chica se sentó justo en medio de Deidara y Sasori, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, Konan terminaba de preparar el desayuno

-¿segura que quieres ir sola?- preguntó Deidara- yo podría acompañarte

-no es necesario Deidara san, yo puedo ir sola

-pero… ¿y si los de Konoha quieren hacerte algo malo?

-ellos serían incapaces

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez ya no te recuerden

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Cuando terminó desayunar, se dirigió a la salida, con su mochila en el hombro

-espera- dijo Deidara- cuídate mucho

-lo haré Deidara san, no se preocupe por mí

Todos los akatsuki se despidieron de ella

-"adiós amigos, espero volver pronto, quiero ver que tanto sobreviven sin mi"- rio para sí misma- "aun que mi verdadero propósito, es verte… oí que estas en Konoha, así que iré a averiguarlo"

El camino se hacía muy largo, pero ella seguía constante, no le dijo la verdadera razón de su visita a Konoha, porque no quería que Deidara se enterara, después de todo, si le daba esperanzas de que Yashiro estaba vivo y resultara estar muerto el terminaría muy dañado

El desierto empezaba a terminarse, y un gran bosque se abrió paso, a los pocos minutos de entrar en él, se encontró con Temari, la hermana de Gaara

-no puede ser- dijo la chica- Minatsuki chan

-Temari san, hace mucho que no la veía

-¿Por qué no estás con los akatsuki?

-me dejaron hacer un viaje a Konoha, tengo cosas pendientes ahí… ¿Cómo está Gaara?

-deprimido, muy deprimido, fuiste muy dura con él

-intentaba hacerle daño a los akatsuki, no podía quedarme callada, estaba demasiado enojado

-Temari sama- dijo una voz detrás de ellas- no vaya tan rápido

La chica era Matsuri, Minatsuki logró reconocer esa voz, ella al ver a la akatsuki se quedó paralizada

-Matsuri- dijo Temari- adelántate

-s-sí- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Mina, pasando justo a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron, Matsuri vio un enorme odio en los ojos de la akatsuki, pero siguió caminando, intentando ocultar en vano su miedo

-bueno, debo regresar a Suna

-Temari san, no le diga a Gaara que me vio, no quiero que vuelva a saber de mí, o terminaré hiriéndolo mas

-de todas formas no iba a decirle

Temari se dio la vuelta

-Minatsuki, no hagas una tontería

La chica sonrió un poco

-eso será muy difícil

Minatsuki siguió su camino, el bosque era mucho más fresco que aquél desierto, ya faltaban unas horas para llegar a Konoha

-creo que debí pensar bien esto- dijo la chica unos momentos antes de llegar a la entrada de la aldea- después de todo… han pasado demasiadas cosas como para regresar todo como estaba antes, tal vez no debí haber sido tan dura con ellos, después de todo solo querían lo mejor para mí

Recordó la carta en su bolsillo, la sacó y volvió a leerla

"_Mina:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasó con Yashiro, y se lo mucho que deseas volver a verlo, después de todo tu lo rescataste de aquél lugar, pero me enteré que le perdiste la pista hace poco, pero no te sientas mal, supe algo de él, pero no puedo decírtelo en esta carta, necesito que vayas a Konoha y hables conmigo en persona. _

_ATTE Sosaku_

-Sosaku san, no puedo creer que se haya enterado de eso, después de todo, siempre lo mantuve en total secreto, no era posible que ni siquiera usted, la persona que me asigno al equipo con Yashiro supiera de esto

Siguió caminando, el cielo claro empezó a oscurecerse cada vez más, una gran tormenta se acercaba, la chica aumentó el paso para no mojarse en la lluvia, pronto llegó a Konoha, sus enormes puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, como siempre

-me alegra volver

Pero justamente a esa hora los era el cambio de guardia, así que nadie la vio llegar

-debo llegar con Tsunade para avisarle que estoy aquí, la lluvia no me permitirá ver a Sosaku antes

Siguió caminando por la aldea, la lluvia empezó a caer, pero ella no apuraba ya el paso, las gotas de agua caían por sus cabellos castaños, aun no veía a nadie conocido, cuando llegó a una esquina, y recordó a Gaara, esa era la calle donde Naruto y Gaara se habían conocido, aun le dolía el corazón, no podía imaginar cuanto sufría Gaara

-Minatsuki- dijo una voz femenina

La chica se volteo, y vio a Ino

-Ino chan

-¿Qué haces aquí Mina?

-tengo algo muy importante que hacer en Konoha

-no lo creo, cuando les avise a los demás se alegraran

-lo dudo- dijo bajando la mirada- después de lo que les hice no lo creo

-no digas eso, si, ten uniste a akatsuki, gracias a ti ya no hemos tenido más problemas con ellos

-no lo vieron así hace un año

De pronto ella sintió que la vista se le nublaba, movió un poco la cabeza y el efecto pasó

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ino

-estoy un poco mareada

-lo mejor es que descanses, fue un largo viaje a Konoha

-tengo que ver a Tsunade, descansaré ahí

-Mina, Tsunade está un poco irritada, mejor no vayas

-tengo que ir Ino, ya hui demasiado tiempo

La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, Ino la siguió unos metros, cuando la mano de Asuma la detuvo

-Asuma sensei, ¿desde cuándo…?

-escuche todo, Ino, ella tiene razón, ya huyó por demasiado, tiene que enfrentar lo que ha pasado

-pero… Tsunade está demasiado alterada, podría dañarla

-¿y crees que lo logrará?

Minatsuki llegó a la oficina de Tsunade, no había casi nadie, logró llegar hasta estar frente a la puerta, solo faltaba tocar

-"no puedo echarme atrás"

TOC TOC

-¡adelante!- gritó Tsunade desde el interior

Mina giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta, Tsunade tenía la vista fija en unos papeles en su escritorio

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin saber quien había entrado

-tsu- Tsunade sama

La Hokage levantó la vista, y se sorprendio enormemente

-¿Mina?, no es posible, ¿renunciaste a akatsuki?

-eso jamás… solo vine de visita

-¿de visita?

Se escuchó de nuevo el ruido de la puerta

-¡estoy ocupada!- dijo Tsunade

-es importante Tsunade sama- dijeron del otro lado- tiene que ver con los exámenes chunnin

-¡eso puede esperar!

Pero la puerta se abrió, Shikamaru con Kankuro entraron en el lugar

-M-Mina- dijo Shikamaru

-no puede ser- dijo Kankuro

-Shikamaru kun, Kankuro san

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kankuro enojado

-supuse que estarías enojado- dijo Mina tranquila

-¿Cómo querías que estuviera?, por tu culpa Gaara ha sufrido mucho

-entiende que yo no quería que nadie sufriera, intente explicarles y no me escucharon

-tu maldita…

-¡Kankuro!- dijo Tsunade- aun después de lo que hizo, no tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera

-déjelo Tsunade sama, me lo merezco, todo esto se me salió de control

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- dijo Kankuro

-no vine por ti o por Naruto ni por nadie más

-¿entonces?

-es…- dijo apretando los puños- …demasiado personal…

-no te creo nada

-contrólate Kankuro- dijo Shikamaru

-solo quería avisar mi llegada Tsunade sama, me iré en 3 días

-¿te quedarás tan poco tiempo?

-sí, no tengo mucho que hacer aquí

-¿Dónde te quedarás?

-en la antigua casa de Tobi kun, no se preocupe Tsunade sama

Mina tomó su mochila y salió ante la mirada llega de rabia de Kankuro, al salir de la oficina se encontró con el equipo de Gai

-Mi- Minatsuki chan- dijo Lee

-hace mucho que no te veíamos- dijo Ten ten

-igual yo, pero ya iba de salida

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó Neji

Ella no respondió, y continuó su camino

-espera Mina chan- dio Lee

-déjala Lee- dijo Gai sensei

-pero sensei

-es obvio que no quiere hablar

La casa de Tobi estaba un poco alejada pero se las arregló para llegar sin que nadie más en la aldea la viera, cuando estaba por llegar escuchó a dos hombres hablar

-oí que Naruto y su equipo ya regresan de su misión

-yo también, ese chico tiene un gran futuro, todas sus misiones las ha cumplido al pie de la letra, y sin una baja, durante todo este año

-tienes razón

-"con que Naruto ha mejorado"- pensó Mina- "ya veremos que tanto"

Entró a la casa, estaba sucia, pero bastaba con limpiarla, fue a las habitaciones, aun estaba una capa de akatsuki colgada en el ropero

-después de tanto tiempo- dijo en voz baja- aun estas aquí

Recordó cuando Itachi y Tobi habían regresado a Konoha, la lluvia había cesado por completo

-lo mejor es que vaya con Sosaku, mientras más pronto me vaya mejor

Ella salió de la casa, el arco iris se había formado en el cielo, pero este tenía algo muy diferente, estaba de cabeza, Mina sonrió al verlo, ella nunca había visto un arco iris normal, siempre los veía de esa manera

-me alegra volver a casa- dijo Naruto entrando a la aldea- me muero por ir a comer

-contrólate Naruto, siempre eres tan infantil e impulsivo- dijo Sakura

-no lo vas a cambiar Sakura- dijo Kakashi- así es nuestro Naruto

-lamentablemente- suspiró la chica

-vamos Kakashi sensei- dijo el rubio animoso- usted invita

-cierto Kakashi sensei- dijo Sakura- usted nos debe una comida

-lo siento chicos- respondió el sensei- pero tenemos una pequeña sorpresa por aquí

-¿sorpresa?- preguntaron el rubio y la peli rosa

-miren el cielo

Ambos levantaron la mirada, vieron el enorme y nítido arco iris

-esta…- dijo Sakura

-… al revés…- continuó Naruto

-ambos sabes lo que significa- dijo Kakashi sensei

-ella… ha vuelto…- dijo Naruto

-Naruto kun- dijo Lee- tengo una gran noticia

-lo se lee, ella está aquí

-Tsunade sama nos acaba de avisar a mí, a Gai sensei, a Ten ten y a Neji

-¿hace cuanto llegó?- preguntó Naruto

-esta mañana- respondió Lee

Naruto bajo la mirada, parecía un poco enojado, apretó fuertemente los puños

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó

-no lo sé

-debes de saberlo Lee- dijo Naruto viéndolo amenazante a los ojos

-no lo sabemos Naruto kun

-tenemos que encontrarla

-tranquilízate Naruto- dijo Sakura

-no quiero- gritó Naruto- ¡vamos por ella!

El odio reinaba en los ojos del rubio, él aun recordaba la manera en la que dejó a Gaara, la manera en la que los traicionó

-ha pasado mucho tiempo princesa- dijo Sosaku dejando el libro que leía en la mesa de centro

-no tengo tiempo para tus historias del pasado Sosaku, solo quiero que me digas donde esta Yashiro

-pero si acabas de llegar- dijo con un tono un poco malicioso- no me dejarás con la merienda lista

-si te dejaré Sosaku, dime de una vez

-si no te portas bien conmigo no te diré nada, así que, por tu bien y el de tu hermanito, siéntate

-¿a qué te refieres con lo de "por tu bien"?

-todo a su tiempo Mina, todo a su tiempo

Mina se sentó frente a Sosaku, era un hombre de unos 40 años, con el cabello negro y un mechón blanco en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, unos ojos malignos y una expresión calculadora, pero a la vez un poco insensata, a pesar de su experiencia.

-¿Cómo has estado princesa?

-eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo Sosaku, después de todo, llevas años acosándome

Sosaku rio un poco

-tú siempre tan directa e insensible

-no tengo tiempo para esto

-¿y eso por qué?

-solo a ti se te ocurre citarme en Konoha, claro que ya sabías lo difícil que sería para mi volver

-y eso demostraría lo mucho que quieres volver a ver a Yashiro

-ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué más quieres que pruebe?

-ya lo verás princesa

Sosaku apareció un halcón en su brazo

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Mina un poco nerviosa

Sosaku le dio al halcón un pergamino y lo dejó volar

-nada importante

-¿ya me vas a decir?

-creo que ya comiste demasiadas ansias

Sosaku se puso de pie, fue hacía un baúl, lo abrió, había mucho pergaminos, tomó uno blanco y volvió a sentarse frente a Mina

-no sé donde esta exactamente, pero se de alguien que puede ayudarte más

-¿Quién?- preguntó ansiosa Minatsuki

-su nombre es Yuki, es una Kunoichi de la aldea de la nieve, trabajó con Yashiro en una misión entre Suna y la nieve hace unos meses, tal vez ella pueda decirte que fue de él

-¿Dónde está ella?

-por el momento se encuentra en Suna, trabajando como asistente del Kazekage

-¡asistente del Kazekage!-dijo poniéndose de pie

Sosaku miró maliciosamente a Mina

-no hay duda Sosaku, tú solo buscas perjudicarme

-lo de Suna fue una mera coincidencia, Yuki es la única que ha tenido contacto con Yashiro en todo este tiempo

-pero tenía que trabajar justamente con el Kazekage

-esa es tu verdadera prueba Minatsuki, ¿de verdad quieres volver a ver a Yashiro?, si fuera así no tendrías problemas en ir a Suna

Mina apretó los puños, de verdad deseaba ver a Yashiro, pero no quería ver de nuevo el rostro de Gaara enojado y diciéndole una y otra vez que regresara a sus brazos. Maldito mentiroso.

Ella se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¿irás princesa?

-eso no es algo que tenga porque decirte Sosaku

La chica de cabellos castaños salió de la casa, se sentía extrañamente sofocada, como si un montón de gente estuviera a su alrededor. Ella siempre tenía presentimientos antes de que algo pasara, si no me movía rápido, entonces…

-¡allí está!- escuchó detrás de ella

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había presentido bien, detrás de ella se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, todos los ninjas de Konoha que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo Naruto en un tono furioso

Minatsuki suspiró cansada

-no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo las razones que ya te había dicho antes Naruto kun

Eso solo hizo enojar aún más a Naruto, ya que la chica le hablaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vio antes de que se uniera a la organización criminal

-pues lástima, no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos quede claro como el agua- dijo Kankuro

Ella desvió la mirada, estaba perdiendo tiempo y el camino a Suna era muy largo

-no crean que vine a molestarlos… no fue por gusto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Shikamaru con su tono desinteresado

-yo solo vine para conseguir una pista sobre la ubicación de mi hermano

-¿hermano?- dijo Kakashi- nunca habías mencionado un hermano

-no me gusta hablar de los muertos

-pero si aún quedan muchas dudas princesa

Sosaku había estado oyendo todo desde su casa y ahora intervenía en la plática

-¿Cómo demonios logró salvarse de esa Yashiro?

Minatsuki desvió la mirada

-la verdad no lo sé…

_Flash back_

_Minatsuki recorría el cañón donde había muerto Yashiro, caminaba muy triste, pero deseaba despedirse de ese lugar antes de regresar a "su casa", se le dificultaba mucho caminar porque había aun muchas piedras suelta, ¿si era peligroso? La verdad sí, en cualquier momento podría ocurrir un derrumbe, pero ella nunca le temió a la muerte_

_De pronto una piedra empezó a moverse, Mina se dirigió ahí y la levantó con cuidado, una mano salió de ahí y se aferro muy fuerte a su brazo. Poco a poco quitó todas las piedras, entonces vio el rostro de Yashiro en el fondo y su mano sujetando fuertemente su brazo_

_-Yashiro… - dijo ella sin creerlo todavía_

_La noche la pasaron en una cueva cercana, Minatsuki no durmió por estar curando las heridas de su amigo, mejoraba poco a poco, pero no decía ni una palabra, sus ojos estaban vacíos, habían presenciado la muerte de su sensei. _

_Ella finalmente cayó rendida al poco tiempo de estarlo cuidando, a la mañana siguiente no había rastros de él, excepto la mancha de sangre que había dejado en el piso y una nota con un anillo_

"_Espero volver a verte alguna vez. Hermanita. _

_Atte. Yashiro"_

_Fin flash back _

El anillo que traía Mina en el dedo en ese momento era el mismo que había encontrado aquella amarga mañana. Era pequeño y de color blanco, contrastante con su ropa pero no con su piel, tenía grabado su nombre. Ella consideraba a Yashiro su hermano porque él lo había decidido así.

-que conmovedor- exclamó Sosaku

-cállate, nunca debí haber sido buena contigo, ayudé a un maldito

-es por eso que arriesgaras el cuello en Suna, ¡que patético!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Suna?- preguntó Kankuro

Mina miró con odio a Sosaku, quien, luego de hacer su mala obra del día para compensar la buena volvió a entrar a la casa

-respóndeme-dijo Kankuro

-mi siguiente destino es Suna, tengo que hablar con… la asistente del Kazekage

Kankuro abrió los ojos de par en par

-no irás- dijo con una voz autoritaria

-no eres mi padre… - dijo ella subiendo a uno de los árboles que están alrededor de ellos

-tu hermano fue el primero en engañarme Kankuro, y yo hice lo mismo con él

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Matsuri?

Mina fue desapareciendo lentamente entre las hojas que flotaban entre los árboles

-te veo en Suna Kankuro…

-¡Minatsuki!- gritó el marionetista -¡juro que no te dejaré ir!, ¡lo juró!

-"no jures en vano"- pensó ella

Fin

* * *

**_¿que tal me quedó?_**

**_dejen sus reviews _**

**_el proximo capítulo estara a mas tardar en unas 2 o 3 semanas, no desesperen_**

**_Próximó capítulo_**

**_capítulo 2 "Yuki, la kunoichi de la nieve"_**


End file.
